


The Kings of New York

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of being apart Harry and Peter catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings of New York

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the set photos of Harry and Peter on the river bank in TASM2. The song mentioned in this piece is from the musical Newsies. I also just realized that this work could be a sequel to my previous work "Coming Home". They don't have to be read as such but with the way that piece ended this could be a continuation.

“Aw, Pete! You ruined it!” Harry looked down at his Starkphone and winced at Peter glaring in the background of his failed selfie.  
“Ruined?” Peter laughed peering over the other boy's shoulder. “I think you mean 'improved'.”  
“Whatever you say, Parker.” Harry slipped his phone into his back pocket and continued down the gravel path when Peter jumped in front of him. “What are you doing?”  
Peter lifted his camera to his eye and stepped back a couple of feet. “If you want a good photo of yourself you should leave it to a professional.”  
Harry tried his best to hide his the red he felt rising in his cheeks. “You're a huge dork you know that?”  
“Just as big of a dork as you are.” Peter's grin was infectious and Harry soon found a bashful smile of his own spreading across his face. “Come on! Let me do a piece on Harry Osborn: Business Tycoon in The Making! Future Leader of America!'  
“Hey, are you taking pictures of me or my dad?” Harry meant to come off as playful, but could sense that the question had come out more bitter when he saw Peter's smile drop from his face.  
“Pete, I-”  
“No, I'm sorry. I hadn't seen you in a while and I just assumed...” Peter looked off for a moment.  
“Where do you want me?”  
“What?” Peter turned backed to Harry.  
“Where do you want me? Should I leave my sunglasses on or does that help with my mysterious bad boy image?”  
Peter beamed. “Take them off. And your suit coat too! You're too stuffy. I wanna see the man behind the name. Show me the real Harry Osborn. Show me Harry Osborn: Broadway Star!”  
Harry scoffed and shook his head.  
“Oh, come on! Don't pretend you don't know every word to _Newsies_.”  
Harry took off his jacket and tossed it at Peter who jumped out of the way gleefully. He climbed one of the rocks and belted out, “ _Look at me! I'm the king of New York!_ ”

Peter chuckled, throwing his head back and snapping photos.  
“ _Suddenly I'm respectable, starin' right at ya,_ ” Harry pointed toward his friend, “ _lousy with stature!_ ”  
Harry continued singing throwing in some jazz hands and kicks. _“...Ain't I pretty? It's my city! I'm the king-”_ Harry's ballad was cut short when he took a step out to far and slipped of the rock only to be steadied by Peter's outstretched arms catching him.  
“You okay, Harry?” Harry locked eyes with him for a moment before looking away.  
“Heh, yeah. I'm fine.” He picked himself up and dusted off his shoulders. “When did you get so strong?”  
Peter giggled, “When did you get so flirty?”  
“What? I-I am not flirting with you!” Harry shoved Peter lightly, utterly embarrassed.  
“I bet all the girls just swoon over Harry Osborn!” Peter ran away from Harry joyously and the other boy chased after him like he remembered when they were young. The two spend the rest of the afternoon together and it was as if they had never parted at all.


End file.
